The Queen Who Blessed The Moon
by Rove Elena
Summary: She was not the weak child, the lovestruck girl, or the jealous murderer that she was rumoured to be. She was not her king's beloved either, but she proved to be his biggest asset in securing the future for their people. In the end, she was truly a queen.


The most powerful vampire the world would ever know had started her tale not as a woman of any great importance, but a mere girl who's flighty nature could not compare to the greater mind of her sister or intended. They always tried to be kind, but it was easy to see she was not in their leagues. No one took her seriously, and how could they when her heart was so prone to feints? Her kindness was understated by the reputation of her immaturity. Even when her heart broke that the man, the great Strauss, who was meant to marry her had fallen in love with some girl that no one had even heard of before, people could not muster much sympathy for her. She had idolized him, fantasized about their married life together, and then suddenly it was all taken away. A certain future ripped from her and she couldn't even begin to fathom what to do about it.

Yet she was not the bitter soul that could fester in jealousy. Wisdom beyond what was expected of her, the princess by her own will decided that she could no longer stay in her room wishing ill on a woman she did not know. She could no longer claim to have loved Strauss if she was to agonize over his choice. She would visit Stella herself, and would come to witness a tragedy that would forever change her; forever change them all. Strauss' beloved was cruelly taken from him, and Adelheid would be bound by a promise to never reveal the truth, lest war break out.

No longer a princess, but a queen, that once understated girl had matured by her king's side. She came to understand the events around her much more, and understand her husband as well. It broke her heart to see him unhappy. She wished she could do more for him. Whenever she felt upset about her situation; that she was married to a man who could never love her, that her role in the greater scheme of things was so petty, or those nights when the servants were gone and isolation felt keen, she thought of Stella. That poor woman. Everything Adelheid had now, it was at her loss. Poor Strauss, who had love and it was taken away. He was a good man, and he was good to her. Perhaps only just barely a husband, as king he was unparalleled. She envied her sister. For him, she wished she could do more, but he reassured her that as his queen, she was a saint.

Yet it was not enough to keep him going. Given the opportunity, he chose to die. Adelheid was willing to fabricate a horrible lie, if only to give him purpose. Let her die! Let her be slain so cruelly by his hand if that would keep their king alive. Let him bury the memory of Stella with her, if it was justice that would breath life into that stagnant soul. The world needed him. Stella would not have wanted him to die, of that she was certain. Above all, she wanted to save that beautiful man. That intense feeling, that desperation, opened a power like the world had never seen before. They feared the king who could walk in the day, but she'd destroy the world with one breathtaking moment, corroding it beyond recognition.

History would forget her, but the vampires would not, and beyond what she could ever imagine HE did not. Strauss searched the land for his queen; not out of revenge, hardly out of love, but because he cared. He cared, and he had purpose for her; his vampire queen who once upon a time no one saw as worth anything more than a pretty face to go with a proud pedigree. Even after a thousand years asleep she was still the woman who laid calamity for him. He found a purpose for her that only she could do, and one that was befitting a queen.

His true love had wished he be blessed by the moon. His queen would bless the moon with her might. She would save the world against a threat that went beyond vampires, dhampirs and humans. Her and her king, side by side, in a battle for all living creatures. Then, when the battle was won, she would transform their beloved moon into a haven for their kind. Stella's grave would come alive along with the rest of it. Her people would flourish on their new home, and her king's master plan would be fulfilled. Of course she was willing to die for this. She had, after all, offered her life once before.

Duty done, King and Queen could lay to rest. May Stella, Strauss, and their little one look down upon her, for she had become one with the moon. May they be blessed.


End file.
